Heaven In The Middle Of Hell
by tragicromance
Summary: Set in Twilight when Alice, Jasper and Bella are in the hotel together. Alice and Jasper keep Bella occupied... *Alice/Bella/Jasper* OneShot


**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT-RELATED. Stephenie Meyer does. So please don't sue me or anything. Haha. **

Set in Twilight, when Alice, Jasper and Bella are in the hotel waiting for a call from the rest of the Cullens. While Jasper tries to calm her down in _his_ way, Alice thinks of something else that will keep her mind off of everything…

xxx

"Our family is _strong_ Bella. Our only fear is losing you…" Alice told me as we sat on the hotel bed together. I couldn't shake the guilt and the nerves that I was feeling. Even with Jasper there trying to calm me down, all three of us knew it wasn't helping me take my mind off everything that was happening.

The TV was on, but none of us were really watching it. We were waiting for a call from the rest o f the Cullens. Who knew how long it would be before that happened.

I was so incredibly tired, but I couldn't sleep. I just lay there on the bed. Alice sat, legs folded, next to me. Jasper was sitting on a chair by the bed, his expression unreadable.

I slipped in and out of sleep, not really aware of when things were happening, or if everything I was seeing was a dream or not. It had to be a dream, I figured, when I heard Jasper say,

"I don't think it's working very well."

"I know. I had wondered…if there wasn't some other way I could help her forget about everything…" Alice replied. "If that would be okay with you, of course."

A few minutes later I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking down at me. She was so beautiful. But then I was convinced I had to be dreaming again…when Alice slowly reached down and pulled my shirt over my head.

I was far too tired to object. And besides, it was just a dream, right?

I think I tried to stop her when she started slowly pulling off my skirt…because the next thing I knew Alice's unbelievably perfect face was inches away from mine.

"It's okay Bella, you're safe with me…" she whispered, and then she gave me one light kiss. Her lips were so cool, and when I felt her tongue move inside of my mouth…it sent shivers up and down my entire body. Kissing Alice was so different to kissing Edward. She was gentle, but so passionate and loving…and she tasted _so_ good.

Jasper watched with a look of fascination as Alice slowly removed my skirt, and then all of her clothes except her bra and underwear.

As Alice's amazing body pressed against mind, all I could think about was her. For those few moments I forgot about all the drama that was occurring. The only thoughts that entered my mind were how beautiful Alice was…and why on earth I'd never gotten this close to her before.

Still tracing kisses all over my body, Alice undid the strap of my bra and removed it…exposing my breasts to her _and _Jasper. For a moment I was slightly embarrassed…but then Alice leant forward and took one of my nipples in her mouth. I moaned as she sucked on it, making it harder and harder. With her other hand she was gently rubbing my other nipple. It felt amazing. But all I could think about was how much I wanted to touch her…

While her tongue lapped at my nipples I took off her bra…then, much to Alice's surprise, I rolled over so that _I _was on top of _her_. Adding to Alice's surprise, I proceeded to run my hand over the front of her panties…gently rubbing her through the material.

I could feel how wet she was. I wanted to feel it even more.

As we kissed, I slipped one of my hands inside her underwear…then sotly ran my hands over her pussy. I could hear Jasper's breathing getting deeper…even though he of course didn't need to be breathing at all…and when I looked over I saw that he was undoing his pants…pulling out his cock…and jerking off as he watched us.

Alice was moaning my name underneath me as I teased her. Finally, I slipped two of my fingers inside of her, feeling her wet pussy. I'd never done anything like that before, yet it seemed like I knew exactly what I was doing. With Alice, it just came naturally. I started to rub her clit and thrust my finger inside of her at the same time.

"Fuck me harder Bella…" Alice moaned in her incredible voice. I licked her tits while I thrust my fingers into her harder and faster. Alice spread her legs even wider, allowing me to go even deeper. I moved down so that my face was in front of her amazing pussy…then as I continued to fuck her, I started sotly licking her clit.

Alice was practically screaming, and her wetness was dripping all over me. Finally, she came…and so did Jasper. Both of them were screaming my name…then when it was over I licked Alice's wetness off my finger…then kissed her again.

Alice lay naked on the bed next to me… and I still wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not.

"Your turn, Alice." Jasper said with a smile. I didn't know what they meant, until Alice was between my legs, carefully pulling off my underwear.

"Do you want me to fuck you Bella?" Alice said in a way that almost made me come right then and there. She spread my legs…then ran her tongue up and down my pussy…teasing me.

Suddenly Jasper had joined us on the bed. He was naked, even though I was certain he hadn't been before. As Alice teased me, Jasper joined in…rubbing my nipples between his fingers and trailing kisses over my neck and chest.

I _begged_ Alice to fuck me, until finally I felt her tongue inside of me.

"Mmmm, you're _so_ wet Bella. You taste so good…" she told me. I nearly screamed when she started licking my clit and I didn't know if I could take it any longer. Her tongue licked me in places I had never even felt _myself_ before…and I started to scream her name, knowing I was about to come.

All of a sudden Alice stopped, even though I desperately didn't want her to. She crawled over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear, then they switched places. I was completely shocked when I felt Jasper's hard cock thrust inside of me…

Then I was telling him to go harder and faster.

For a moment I felt a pang of guilt for what I was doing…with people who were definitely not Edward. But Edward would never touch me like that…and he certainly wouldn't do what Jasper was doing.

Then I remembered…Jasper usually never went near me, for fear he would lose control. What if he lost control now?!

Jasper seemed to sense what I was feeling, but he didn't say anything. He just continued to thrust into me, making me scream his name.

Alice started to kiss me again, then she leant over me and pressed her beautiful breasts against mine. She rubbed our nipples against each other as her tongue moved around in my mouth.

"Ohhh, Alice I'm coming!" I moaned as Jasper fucked me and Alice grazed her hard nipples against mine. A few seconds later I came, screaming Alice's name this time, then so did Jasper. As he pulled out of me, he ran his tongue over my pussy, licking up all the wetness that was there.

Alice held me close to her, and I wished that she would never ever let me go. Plus I still REALLY hoped I wasn't dreaming…


End file.
